Miyuki Crystal
Miyuki Crystal is the daughter of Yuki Crystal and Olive Pioji. She inherited her mother's looks and dressing style. She is a timebender, and is Numbuh 6:00 a.m. and the Timekeeper of Sector IC. She has a little sister named Suki, who is an icebender. Nextgen Series In Operation: SCARY, she spoke with a strange entity through her dreams, and was told to go to the Happy Mask Shop in Cleveland, where she would find Majora's Mask. During the commotion caused by the Curse of Monsters, she was able to sneak in the mask shop and take the mask. She made her first appearance in the one-shot "Miyuki's Sadness", where she was told to come to Moonbase office to talk with the Supreme Leader about her troubles. Miyuki claims to Cheren that she can hear dark things, and hear the darkness talking to her. He knew that she was a timebender, and can see when people were troubled or frightened at a certain point of time, and can also use her power to make them relive those troubles. Cheren tries to tell Miyuki not to use her powers like that, and tries to tell her that some people care about her, including him, although Miyuki still remains in her dark thoughts. She leaves his office and hugs Majora's Mask closely. Her next, major appearance was in Operation: MASKED, where she finally placed Majora's Mask on her face (actually, Cheren did it). She was possessed by the demon Majora and given dark powers, and Majora used her body to carry out his deeds as they entered the Termina Dimension. In time, Majora seemed to have fallen in love with Miyuki, and Miyuki seemed to return the feeling. She was allowed a slight bit of free will, and she made the choice to help Majora carry out his plan. Miyuki's timebending abilities were used to travel back to DunBroch 800 years in the past, in order to start a war of the undead that would bring the land to ruin. When all of the Giants of Termina were imprisoned, and Majora was more adapted to her body, he used Miyuki's powers on the moon, for a plan called "Operation: Moonfall". Miyuki was forced to battle Cheren, but she was defeated. When Cheren eventually defeats Majora, Miyuki is freed. Miyuki then decides she'll try to see the positive side of peoples' selfish decisions, and claims she'd like to spend time with her sector. In Viridi's Last Stand, Miyuki helped to make the schedule for the invasion on Flora. In Operation: FROST, Miyuki and Sector IC rode the Polar Express to the Frost Fields, then helped Suki cross the snows to Santa's Workshop. They break inside to try and stop the Robo-Santa, but are captured and chi-blocked by Rumpel and Nefarious. They eventually escape, as Miyuki uses her power to change a group of witches back into babies. Major Battles *Sector IC vs. Bright Idea. *Miyuki (possessed by Majora) vs. Cheren Uno. *Sector IC vs. Rumpel witches and Nefarious Drones. Relationships Cheren Uno Cheren tries to get Miyuki to see the importance in life, but she doesn't believe he's doing it out of his own kindness. Majora Miyuki was possessed by Majora for his own evil ends. Ironically, the two ended up falling in love, and Majora later gave her the choice to help him or not, and she did. Sector IC Miyuki apparently doesn't pull her weight well with her sector. Regardless, they seem to care about her. Suki Crystal Miyuki's sister is very opposite her personality. Miyuki doesn't really speak to her much, but Suki loves her sister and wants to play with her. Yuki Crystal Yuki is Miyuki's father, but they don't speak much because of his Coldman duties. Yuki wishes he could hang out with her more. Olive Crystal Olive is Miyuki's mom. Olive seems more concerned for her most of the time. Medusa Medusa once spoke to Miyuki telepathically, trying to fill her head with dark thoughts. Appearance Miyuki wears a flowing dress that's greyish-black on the upper half, and the lower half, the skirt, is pinkish-orange. She wears a white bow on her chest, long, black socks, black shoes, and has long, white hair, which is somewhat spiky, similar to her father. The sleeves on her shirt have white cuffs around her hands, which are barely visible except for the fingers. She also has big eyes that are a pale orange-grey, free of any emotion, and her skin is a pale yellow. Her fingers are also really thin and nearly stick-like. Personality Miyuki is a child of little emotion, and feels little to anything but misery. She's always in a depressed mood and feels that nobody cares about her. She always hears when people are talking about her, and that always lessens her mood even more, especially since Medusa is inducing her own negative thoughts on humans. The only being that Miyuki ever loved was Majora, and was willing to help destroy the world for him. Powers Miyuki inherited timebending powers from her mother, Olive. She is able to see parts of peoples' past when they were hurt or tormented, and is able to make them relive those fears or sadness. Trivia *Miyuki's codename, Numbuh 6:00 a.m., is a reference to Majora's Mask, when 6:00 a.m. would mark the beginning of a new day, and ergo one day closer to the world's destruction. 6:00 a.m. was therefore the mark of the world's end on the 4th morning. *Miyuki's relationship with Majora is similar to Harvey's relationship with Lord Gnaa, as both characters were vessels to their respective villains. The only difference is, Miyuki actually liked Majora, while Harvey hated Gnaa. And just as well, someone who cared for those "vessels" was trying to save them. Category:Females Category:Future Kids Category:Timebenders Category:Anime-Style Characters Category:Goths Category:Sector IC Members Category:Masked Bosses Category:Asians Category:Crystal Family Category:Different-Colored Elements Category:Energybenders